


His Brightest star

by Ithuriel_Morganstern



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin’s twin, F/M, More tags to be added, Shapeshifting, not actualy sure where we’re going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel_Morganstern/pseuds/Ithuriel_Morganstern
Summary: What if Anakin had a twin? Someone to balance him out, to help keep him from trusting the wrong people. Would he not turn or in his time of greatest need would she be distracted by her own destiny.





	His Brightest star

Qui-Gon

Anakin was ushered us into his home before looking out with a worried look. 

“Anakin is everything alright?” Padme asked.

“Ya” he responded “just looking for someone.” Before closing the door and heading into the house yelling, “mom I’m home. I brought guests.” 

We were just sitting down for lunch when the door opened again the boy leaped out of his seat and ran for the door as his mother breathed a sigh of relief. 

I decided to follow him just as I was turning the corner he yelled “mom Andy’s home,” and I found a creature I had never seen before. 

It was a head shorter than me standing on four legs you could tell it was well muscled even with it’s thick gray fur and the darkest hazel eyes. 

I froze staring until it turned to nuzzle Anakin who was attached to its front leg before nudging him a little in front of me and poised to shake its body when Shmi’s voice came from the dining room “Andrea Skywalker! If you shake your cleaning the entire house.” 

Andrea crossed her eyes before rolling them then disappeared into a cloud of sand surprising me in her place was a Black and white rope like creature about three feet long and as big around as Anakin’s fist. She slithered up to them and Anakin picked her up before saying “that wasn’t much better... true. Come on moms been worried” before turning around and spotted me “oh Qui-Gon sir, I didn’t notice you there sorry.” 

“Care to explain” I asked gesturing to Andrea. 

“It’s easier to explain it to everyone at once and we will after lunch” he responded after looking at the creature that had coiled around his arm and her head on his shoulder. 

“Alright come on then” gesturing for him to lead the way. 

He walked through the dining room and put Andrea in his room before closing the door and joining them at the table. “ How is she?” Shmi asked as he sat down. 

“Tired. It seemed like Heather was more in control then Andy.”

Shmi frowned before nodding. 

Everyone’s head swiveled to the closed door as crashing and what could only be swearing in a language he wasn’t familiar with came from the other side. “You okay Andy?” Shmi called rather unconcerned before the door opened and a figure fell out having tripped over herself. 

“I’m okay” she said before getting to her feet and dusting off her dress. It was dark brown and only went to her knees underneath was a pair of tight fitting black pants and a simple black choker with a black heart hanging from it. She was easy the same age as Ani with the same face and sandy blonde hair that was in a loose braid that fell to her mid back but her Green eyes were of someone that had to grow up too fast. Which was a pity for someone so young. 

“Guys this is my twin sister Andrea” Anakin said with a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Qui-Gon Jinn. These are my companions Padme and Jar-jar Binks, you’re brother was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm.”

“Of course he did” she said with a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you all” before digging into her food. 

Anakin finally broke the silence with “Have you ever seen a Podrace?”

Padme shook her head no. Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue, and I gave him a dirty look.

“They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.” I told him. 

“I'm the only human who can do it.” Anakin bosted. 

Shmi gave him a look while Andrea just rolled her eyes. 

“What mom? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it.”

“You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods.” I turned to Andrea “have you ever tried to pod race”

She huffed “no one's ever let me try I’m too clumsy in my own body. You saw what happened” gesturing towards her and Anakin's room. 

Anakin smiles. Jar Jar attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, I grabbed it between fingers. “Don't do that again.”

“I...I was wondering...something...” Anakin started. 

“What?”

“Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?”

“What makes you think that?” I responded mildly surprised. 

“I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.”

I lean back and smile. 

“Well Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.”

I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight.” Anakin told me with determination on his face. 

“I wish that were so.”

“I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?”

“No, I'm afraid not.”

“I think you have...why else would you be here? To help Andy?”

I pause for a moment. “I can see there's no fooling you.” I said as I leaned forward “You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret.”

“Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?” He asked. 

“Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it.” Padmé explained. 

“I can help! I can fix anything!”

“I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need.”

“Wit no-nutn to trade.” JarJar said. 

“These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.”

“Gambling.” Shmi explained. “Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.”

“Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly.”

“I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished.”

“Anakin, Watto won't let you.”

“Watto doesn't know I've built it. Turning to me “You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you.”

I look to Shmi. She is upset.

“I don't want you to race, Ani It's awful. I die everytime Watto makes you do it.”

“But Mom, I love it...and they need help. they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need.”

“Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?”

Shmi shakes her head no.

“We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other.” Practically begging. 

“Anakin, don't.”

There is silence for a moment as they eat. Before I turned to Andy “what’s your opinion on the matter.”

She snorts “I don’t get involved in this one”

Padme tried to make peace “I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will  
find another way.”

“No, Annie's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you.”

“Is that a yes? That is a yes!” Anakin shouted for joy

The storm continues to rage outside the slave hovel.

“Anakin what did you mean when you said ‘to help Andy’” I asked. 

He looked a bit sheepish as his mother and twin looked at him sharply. Before his sister sighed and turned to us “I’m what’s called a shapeshifter and there’s 3 different types non, sub and full conscious. Non is simple you just shift into your animals. Sub you have their instincts some have it just in that form some have it all the time it varies from shifter to shifter. Full is that your shifts have full personalities and like sub they are either in shift or all the time. I’m a full timer with over 20 shifts. We usually have a good system but it occasionally gets a little chaotic and it usually spirals out of control after a certain point leaving us in a pit of pain and we have to be knocked out to reset.” At the end she looked down in shame at being unable to help herself. Anakin grabbed her hand as she leaned into him putting his head on top of hers before she continued “Caleb keeps telling me I need to learn to take control but we’re having a hard time figuring out how.”

Padme and Jar Jar looked sympathetic but I was impressed. “The fact that you can keep the peace most of the time at such a young age with no training is impressive even I would struggle” I told her for while she was mature for her age she was still a child in need of comfort and reassurance. 

Despite my words she still looked crestfallen. “With out Caleb, Brego, Heather or Fraya I wouldn’t even have that. I would be comatose without them.”

I looked at Shmi who looked helpless before reaching out a putting my hand on her shoulder “everyone needs help. controlling 20 personalities in one head without losing yourself is impressive.” That got a small smile from her and a grateful looks from her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Andrea’s outfit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-bzHiEShK04zvSQ5iTX4yFTORUrQ9MQhbSltiL16gz8


End file.
